Trust
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: ONESHOT The Pine twins had always been there for each other; but after the incident with Stan and the portal, their trust in each other is simply...broken.


_**Great, my first Gravity Falls fic is a product of my own fears...in other words, I DON'T WANT DIPPER AND MABEL TO END UP LIKE STAN AND FORD! *cries***_

* * *

"Mabel."

No response.

He sighed. "Mabel, you can't keep ignoring me all day."

"I can," she glared at him and motioned towards all the colorful stickers surrounding her. "And I will."

Dipper rolled his eyes and put the journal underneath his pillow; not missing the fact that his sister's grip on her stickers tightened when he did so. He sat upright on his bed, his feet dangling above the ground as he looked at his twin. "I don't even know why you're mad at me." He admitted.

He watched with wide eyes as Mabel ripped a sticker off the paper a bit too harshly and stuck it on her heavily decorated grappling hook. "You're the smart one," she hissed. "You figure it out."

He sighed. "Mabel, I know that we know each other well but how many times do I have to tell you there's no such thing as twin telepathy- Wait, is this about me giving Waddles salad instead of candy? If so, I'm sorry."

She rolled her eyes and mimicked her twin's position, her feet dangling above the ground as she turned to face him. "Ever since Ford came back you've been keeping secrets from me!" She blurted, her voice a bit loud.

Dipper flinched at her tone but froze when he heard what she said.

"You can't even deny it," she muttered angrily, turning her attention back to the stickers as she wiped her eyes. Her grappling hook wasn't sparkly enough, now where did she leave her cans of glitter...

"Mabel-"

"No, you've been obsessed with all of this since you found the journal, but you were still you. Now I don't even know." She said, her voice cracking at one point.

Dipper's heart broke at his sister's tone, having heard it only twice before; when their maternal grandmother died and when she had to choose between him and Grunkle Stan. Both times he was there for her, even after she chose someone else over him; but now _he_ was the reason.

They always were together, him protecting her and her making sure he never felt left out. But slowly, they were drifting apart, something his sister had been scared of since the beginning.

"Mabel?" He asked, frowning when he didn't get a response. He looked up to see his sleeping twin, completely covered in sparkly cat stickers and her grappling hook beside her.

How she could fall asleep that quickly; he would never know.

Instead, he just got up and took the grappling hook from her and put it on the nightstand, throwing the empty sticker paper in the trash can as well.

He didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

Mabel stormed into the Mystery Shack the three days later, followed by Dipper; both twins were obviously not in the best mood.

"Are you seriously walking away from this?! You're such a child, you know that!" The younger twin growled.

Mabel stopped and turned around. "That's the _point,_ Dipper! We're supposed to be kids, have fun! Not risking our lives for your _stupid_ mysteries!" She countered.

"As far as I know, kids don't have a 'perfect summer romance', you're _twelve,_ Mabel!"

Soos and Wendy glanced at each other, both of them not knowing how to deal with this. Wendy even put her phone away as she stared at the scene happening in front of her.

This was bad, really bad.

"A girl can dream!"

"Oh, so _you_ can dream but _I_ can't?"

"I never said that!"

They watched as the Pine twins argued, the argument going all the way upstairs to the attic, they winced as the door slammed shut and hoped those two wouldn't kill each other.

Stan and Ford walked in, wearing equally confused faces. "What just happened?" Stan asked.

Wendy and Soos shook their heads, not quite sure themselves.

* * *

"Seriously?! You're reading even when we're _arguing?!"_

Dipper rolled his eyes. "It's not a big deal, I can read and listen at the same time." He hissed.

"Dipper! We just _barely_ survived being eaten by that giant spider! And then we almost got crushed by rocks!" She yelled at him, her eyes filled with disbelief.

"If I remember it right, I pulled you out of the way before the rocks hit you." He flipped a page before closing the book and putting it away when he couldn't find what he was looking for.

Mabel rolled her eyes. "Oh, _now_ he puts the book away."

Dipper sighed and looked up at his sister, his eyes anything but amused. "The spider wouldn't have woken up at all if _you_ hadn't decided to throw a rock at it!"

"How was I supposed to know it was a giant spider?! It looked like a bear to me!"

" _Why would you throw a rock at a bear?!"_

"That doesn't matter! The problem is that you don't even trust me anymore!" She glared at him and crossed her arms.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Seriously?! How can I after you chose Grunkle Stan over me!" He hissed.

The room went silent.

Dipper sighed as Mabel turned away and angrily brushed her hair. He knew he shouldn't have said that, that incident was something both twins wanted to forget, it just...slipped from his mouth.

But this wasn't going well, if this was going to happen every time, how were they supposed to solve Gravity Falls' mysteries?

"Maybe I should just start going alo-"

She had enough.

"STOP!" She yelled, slamming the brush onto the table. She leaned against the wall and shrunk down, her knees to her chest as she covered her ears with her hands. "Stop, stop, stop, stop, STOP!" Tears were streaming down her face by now.

That was like a slap to the face for Dipper; he didn't hesitate to run to his twin's side. "Hey, Mabel, it's okay. Stop crying, please?"

"Y-you p-promised you wouldn't get stupid!" She hiccuped, her hands moving to cover her face as the tears just kept coming. Her worst fear was about to come true; she and her brother were becoming like Stan and Ford.

"I'm not getting stupid," he promised, removing her hands from her face.

"Dipper, we're fighting! When was the last time that happened?!"

He froze. "When we were five..." He muttered, more to himself than her. He never thought he'd say this but...she was right, they were getting stupid.

Dipper got up and walked towards his bed, he grabbed Journal #3 and stared at it, before tossing it in the drawer and locking said drawer.

He _refused_ to let anything come in between him and his twin sister, not the journal, not Ford, _nothing._

Mabel hadn't even noticed what he was doing, her vision was a bit blurry from the tears.

Dipper crouched down beside her and wiped away his sister's tears. "Want to go throw water balloons at random people?" He smiled.

Mabel looked up at him happily and let him pull her up. (In other words; she supported most of her weight and made it look like he pulled her up.)

She grinned and took her brother's hat and placed it on her head, running away quickly when he started going after her.


End file.
